Conventionally, a mold used for injection molding a resin is known. A temperature of the resin injection mold is adjusted by flowing water or oil whose temperature is set in a range of 40 to 120° C. through a straight water pipe provided in the mold. When a higher temperature is required, a rod-like heater is implanted in the mold and the temperature is adjusted. In the resin injection mold, to eliminate a weld line of a molded article, to prevent a sink mark, and to enhance transfer precision of the mold, it is necessary to bring the temperature of a mold surface close to a melting temperature of the resin. In order to do so, however, if the mold surface is heated using warm water or a heater, the entire mold is heated, and if a volume of the mold is large, it takes time to rise the temperature of the mold surface to a temperature required for molding the resin, and it also takes time to cool the mold.
There is known a resin molding mold in which a pipe through which heating water vapor flows is provided in the vicinity of the mold surface, and a pipe through which cooling water flows is provided at a location away from the mold surface (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-348041 for example). In such a mold, however, heating ability and cooling ability of the mold surface are insufficient.